This invention relates in general to movable panels and, more specifically, to vehicle movable panels having spring members and dampers for controlling the movement of the panel.
Movable panels are increasingly common in vehicle panel assemblies, such as instrument panels for housing and concealing controls for the climate control, audio, video, or global positioning systems of a vehicle. Movable panels are generally movable to an open position to reveal additional controls or screens for controlling or monitoring a vehicle system. The movable panel may have components, such as controls and/or displays, mounted thereon for use when the movable panel is in either or both of the open position and a closed position. To connect the components mounted on the movable panel to the desired systems of the vehicle, the movable panel may have a flat flexible cable extending from a side of the movable panel facing away from the interior passenger compartment of the vehicle.
For movable panels which are relatively heavy due to components mounted thereon, it is especially challenging to control the movement of the movable panel between the open and closed positions. It is desirable that the panel moves relatively quickly, but should not slam down with great force or bounce when the panel has reached its outer positions. It is also desirable that only a small force be required to move the panel between the open and closed positions, however, the weight of a relatively heavy panel hinders such a design. It is also desirable that the speed at which the panel is moving from the closed position to the open position is relatively steady.